


Как дома

by KHR_Team_FB



Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/KHR_Team_FB
Summary: Дино везде как дома.
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609771
Kudos: 8
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	Как дома

Кёе не нравится Венеция. Не нравятся толпы туристов, снующих повсюду, несмотря на январь месяц, холодный чужой ветер с едва уловимыми нотками знакомого парфюма, дующий с каналов и заставляющий кутаться в шарф , общая призрачность и серое небо, сливающееся с таким же морем. Множество достопримечательностей, которые надо обязательно посмотреть, потому что «Кёя, ты должен быть достоин звания Хранителя». Потому что «иначе никаких драк, и не надейся». Потому что Дино бывает невероятно упрямым и назойливым.

Во дворце Дожей Кёя берёт аудиогид на английском, демонстративно игнорируя удивлённо обиженный взгляд Дино, который будто говорит: «Я и сам могу тебе всё рассказать». Кёя подозревает, что к этому походу Дино готовился: вспоминал историю, сёрфил в интернете и, скорее всего, листал какие-нибудь дурацкие туристические путеводители. Когда Кёя видит его недовольство и детскую обиду, то ухмыляется с едким злорадством. Дино ловит эту ухмылку и отвечает яркой, солнечной улыбкой, от которой вокруг будто теплеет на пару градусов. Кёя отворачивается и пристально всматривается в серую хмарь за окном, восстанавливая душевное равновесие.

Голос у аудиогида отвратительный: низкий, мужской, слегка сипящий, словно записывающий был болен, что вовсе не удивительно с местной-то сыростью. Английские слова чужеродные, грубые, резкие. Дино идёт рядом и негромко говорит по-итальянски, периодически указывая на тот или иной предмет. Кёя не вслушивается, но чувствует, как слова Дино гармонируют с окружающей их атмосферой. И сам Дино сюда вписывается — даже в своей поношенной куртке, старых джинсах и нелепой шапке. Кёя смотрит на него и видит, что тот дома. Кёе сложно это понять, его дом — Намимори. А Дино ведёт себя так, будто ему принадлежит вся Италия, а также несколько районов Франции и Испании, где им доводилось бывать вместе. Даже в Японии он ведёт себя, словно дома. Кёе не даёт покоя мысль, что у этого противоречия есть какое-то простое объяснение.

Дино осторожно кладёт руку ему на плечо.

— Посмотри, как красиво. Это работа Веронезе, — говорит он шёпотом, заглушающим и аудиогид, и шум окружающих.

Кёя смотрит и негромко фыркает. Дино расцветает улыбкой и продолжает рассказывать какую-то абсолютно не нужную чушь, так и не убрав руку с его плеча.

Кёя молчит и не слушает. Ему на секунду чудится, что он тоже дома.


End file.
